Interruptions
by spoodle monkey
Summary: He gets the feeling that Wally's been trying to ask him something, but everytime he tries something comes up. FLASHBATMAN SLASH


Disclaimer: Nope, dont own.

"Hey Bats!" Bruce inwardly rolled his eyes at the nickname, not bothering to glance up from his work. "What'cha doing?" The Flash leaned over his shoulder, inspecting the security cameras.

"Working." Part of him hoped that the younger man would take the hint and leave so he could finish what he had been working on for the past few hours. A much, much, much smaller part of him wanted him to stay.

"Cool." Wally fidgeted, pacing the room like a caged animal. Something was up.

"What did you do?" The red head paused mid-stride to stare at him in confusion. Even with his mask, Bruce could read the other superhero perfectly.

"Huh? I didn't do anything." He continued at Batman's disbelieving silence. "Really!"

"Then why are you here?" Out of all the leaguers, why did it always seem that Wally liked to bother him the most?

"Well…" He wanted something. Images of The Flash driving the Bat mobile flashed through his mind, followed by The Flash terrorizing the monthly meeting with a batarang. That wasn't about to happen. "You see there's-" He broke off as Diana chose that moment to enter the room.

"Good evening Batman, Flash." She greeted warmly. Bruce raised an eyebrow beneath his mask as Wally went silent.

"You were saying Flash?" He prompted, suddenly curious to find out what the speedster wanted. Not that he would actually lend him the Bat mobile, no matter what the reasons.

"It can wait. See you later." Wally muttered, disappearing out of the room faster than when he had entered.

"What was it that Wally wanted?" He wished he knew.

* * *

There was someone hovering, he discovered as he lifted another weight. Just out of his peripheral vision, but he could sense the other person there. They'd been just outside of the doors to the gym for the past ten minutes and the only reason he hadn't just gotten up and gone over to demand an explanation was because he had built this section of the tower and only six people other than him had access to it.

Superman and Green Lantern would have just walked in, J'onn didn't need an access code, Hawk girl preferred fighting in bars and Wonder Woman was off world for the next few days. That left one.

"Flash." He called, dropping the weight. His shirt was missing, but he left his mask on out of habit. He wasn't shy.

The red head peered around the corner, grinning sheepishly. "Hey Bat's, I was just looking for you."

"You've been out there for ten minutes." He pointed out dryly. Wally didn't reply, wandering into the gym, glancing around in a distracted manner. "Was there a reason you're here?"

"Oh you know me," The red head grabbed a weight lifting it experimentally. "Love to work out." Bruce's lips twitched into a smile, before he could stop, covering it up by wiping some of the sweat from his face. "I saw that! You totally just smiled!" Wally cried gleefully, forgetting the weight and making his way over to Batman. "I knew you had it in you big guy."

"Right." Batman killed the smile, moving over to a set of bars and getting a good grip before beginning a set of chin-ups. "What was it that you wanted earlier?"

"Oh, uh." Flash sounded more distracted then usual, but his view consisted of the ceiling at the moment so he couldn't see what had caught the speedster's attention this time. "Yeah, about earlier. There's this new-" He was cut off by the blaring of the alarm.

Bruce dropped gracefully to the floor, grabbing his shirt off the nearby bench. Wally was still standing there, looking annoyed.

"Whatever it is will have to wait until later." He told him, heading for the exit.

"Yeah." Wally agreed dubiously, following behind.

* * *

By the time Bruce remembered that Wally had been trying to ask him something, a week had passed. You couldn't really blame him though, alien invasions tended to make people forgetful. And then he couldn't really do anything after that because first Wally had been off with Superman and Green Arrow on another planet and then had ended up in the infirmary for a few days with some alien sickness. All he knew was that he had spent most of that time visiting the red head while he was sick. Not because he was worried, nope. Bats didn't get worried. No, he was just being…nice?

He shook his head at the thought, heading to the kitchen to get a drink before he headed off on patrol. He wasn't sure where the red head had disappeared to, so whatever it was that he had wanted to talk about, would have to wait, yet again, seeing as he wouldn't be back up to the tower for awhile.

"Hey bats!" It appeared as though he wouldn't have to go searching for the other man, as Wally glanced up as he walked in, beaming at him. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What is it?" He kept any curiosity out of his voice, getting a mug of coffee and standing across from the speedster.

"Alright, so when was the last time that you went to the movies?"

"You've been following me for the past week to ask when the last time I went to the movies was?" Scepticism crept into his voice, as he drank most of the coffee in one gulp. Part of him was relieved that the other man didn't want to borrow the bat mobile, however it seemed strange that Wally had been following him around for so long for such a simple question. That couldn't be it.

"Well, yes and no. See, there's this new movie coming out and it's playing in Gotham.-" He broke off at the high pitched yelling towards them.

"Get back here!" Hawk followed closely by Question came running through the kitchen, nearly bumping into Batman, before falling into a tangle of limbs in the corner, fighting over something.

"Sorry about them." Dove wandered in after them, filming the exchange. "It's one of their lovers spats." He explained, grinning at the outraged cries from the floor. "This one's going in the collection."

"Truce?" Hawk asked. Question nodded as the two lunged to their feet, chasing Dove out of the room.

Bruce shook his head, not quite understanding the mental status of most of the league, before turning back to the red head. The place where Wally had been sitting before was now empty. A small slip of paper was lying on the counter top instead.

He grabbed the paper, raising an eyebrow in confusion. If Wally had merely been trying to ask him his opinion on movies playing in Gotham than why hadn't he just come out and asked?

The piece of paper with the movie title was slipped into his pocket, quickly forgotten about.

* * *

The door bell rang for the third time in a row before Bruce remembered that he had given Alfred the day off to visit family, meaning that he would in fact have to get up and answer the door.

He threw on a robe over his pyjamas and headed down the stairs, cursing whoever decided to stop by on the one day where he didn't feel like getting up.

Opening the door, it took him a moment to process exactly who the person grinning at him was.

"Wally?" Said red heads grin increased, as he gestured for him to come in. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Wally began, unbuttoning his coat. "Since I never got the chance to talk to you properly on the tower, I decided to drop by." Bruce felt a smile tugging at his own lips in return; slightly self-conscious that one of the other leaguers decided to drop by well he was in his robe. "See, I knew you were secretly one of those guys that slept in to the late time of…" He checked his watch. "Seven am."

"So you came all the way to Gotham to talk to me about…movies?" Bruce asked, remembering the paper from before.

"Well, that's half of it." The red head was beginning to look nervous, eyes darting to the door as though he were about to bolt. Bruce stepped around him closing the door, walking into the living room, taking a seat in one of the chairs. Wally followed him in, fidgeting with random objects.

"Wally." Said man in question jumped, obviously distracted. "I do not really want to sit around all day while you fidget with priceless statues." He pointed out, not nearly as annoyed as he pretended to be. This was actually a fairly pleasant way to start the day.

"Right, sorry." He sat down sheepishly, only to stand up again and begin pacing. "So, there's this new movie playing."

"I haven't been to see a movie since Tim dragged me to see the one with the talking rat. You may be better off asking Alfred when he gets back." From the confused look he was receiving, Bruce got the feeling that that was not what the conversation was about.

"Yeah, that's not it. So, promise you won't kick me out and never talk to me again…" The red head took a deep breath. "Wannagoseethemoviewithme?"

Apparently his speed didn't just refer to how fast he could move, seeing as even Bruce didn't understand that. He raised an eyebrow, watching as Wally turned bright red.

"Would you like to see the movie with me?" He understood the second time.

"As in?" He just had to be sure that was what he meant.

"As in…a date?" Wally's voice actually raised slightly in pitch. "Right, I'll just be going now." He muttered when Bruce continued to stare at him. The red head was out of the room and at the door in a split second; hand on the doorknob.

"Wait!" Bruce called after him, mind finally catching up to the present. Wally paused, glancing hopefully back at him. "I'm not doing anything today." He admitted, enjoying the giant grin that appeared on the other mans face.

"So a movie then? Like a movie date?"

"Yeah." Bruce nodded, crossing the space to stand in front of Wally. "A…date. On one condition." Wally's smile faded slightly. "I get to treat you to dinner later."

"Deal!" The grin was back as Wally moved in quickly, gripping the folds of his robe and kissing him before he had time to blink. Then the red head moved back slowly, smiling sheepishly. "I'll be back in an hour!" He called before disappearing out the front door, leaving Bruce standing in his front hall, wearing his bathrobe and a small ridiculous smile spreading across his face that if asked, he would deny ever being there.

* * *

Review please! Review is love! 


End file.
